


Sweetest Kiss

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster





	Sweetest Kiss

Sherlock looked up from his desk, there presented Infront of him was a young man with the one and only Molly Hooper at his arm.  
John came over and greeted the man who was now the young doctors fiancée, Mary getting up from the sofa to give Molly a hug, followed by a vocal congratulations, Mrs Hudson came in with a tray of tea, joyful as ever. 

This was Sherlock's cue to leave. He always said the wrong thing and today he didn't want to upset his pathologist.  
He grabbed his coat and gave the man a small smile, only to notice the familiarities between himself and the young gent presented Infront of him. The coat, the hair, the cheekbones, although his own where much more impressive, even Sherlock knew that. He gave him a handshake followed by a soft tender smile to Molly. 

Quickly leaving the room he slid on his jacket, John followed closely behind looking up at his best friend with a amused grin. 

"Did you...?" 

"Yes."

Sherlock glanced back towards the mostly closed door before his eyes focused on his friend, putting a scarf around his neck and looping it loosely to flop over his chest. 

"I'm heading out." 

Sherlock finally said, catching the doctors attention. John simply nodded and watched his friend start to go down the stairs, although once Sherlock was about to turn he spoke. 

"Sherlock...? Why don't you just tell her?"

Sherlock froze and looked over at his friend, pretending to act clueless to what he was talking about, John gave him a serious look which snapped Sherlock out of his fakeness. 

"She's happy." 

"Not as happy as she could be." 

Sherlock shook his head at his statement. 

"I'm not ruining this for her, she deserves better than me, she's got it." 

Sherlock looked down the remaining stairs, although he didn't move, he almost wanted John to try talk him into this, telling Molly Hooper that he loved her. 

"Just tell her you love her, don't be so difficult." 

"You know me John, never easy." 

"I'd say." 

Sherlock sniggered and looked up the stairs now, he had two choices, both had two results. He sighed and took a step towards the up of the stairs. He hesitated before walking up and past John, who gave him a soft encouraging tap on the man shoulders. Heading back into the lounge he gave everyone a small smile before his eyes focused on Molly. 

"Can we talk?" 

She looked up from her tea and conversation with Mrs Hudson about wedding dates and nodded, just as eager as ever to spend some time with Sherlock. 

Sherlock led them towards his bedroom and closed the door once she was inside, taking his scarf off he paced a little, throwing the scarf on the bed, followed by chucking his jacket on the bed as well. It was too hot to be wearing extra clothing.

Molly noticing this odd behaviour she frowned a little as well as looking concerned and put a hand on Sherlock's arm. 

"What's the matter? What's happened?" 

Sherlock stopped looking at her soft dainty hand on his arm, he moved to perch on the edge of the bed and let out a deep breath. 

"Well, this is awful timing, but I guess now is better than never, John said it's a good idea, I don't know if it is, because I don't want to ruin what you got with..."

He waved his hand trying to remember her fiancée's name. 

"Thingy..." 

"Tom."

"Sure, Tom." 

Sherlock sighed and shook his head getting up again and going back to pacing his bedroom. 

"See this is a bad idea, don't worry, I should be going really, cases to do and that."

"Sherlock! Just spill!" 

Molly sighed crossing her arms at him, whatever it was he wasn't going to say without some forcing. 

Instead of spilling Sherlock went silent, he looked at the doctor taking a few deep breaths, seeing the worry in his eyes Molly took a step closer. 

"What do you need Sherl?" 

"You..." 

Molly then frowned. 

"I love you Molly, I want to be with you, I want to make you -"

Before Sherlock could finish Molly had closed the gap between them and kissed him. 

Very quickly relaxing into the kiss Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly's small waist. Her arms wrapping around the man's neck, while one hand slides into his dark curls, kissing the man deeper and lovingly in response to his confession. 

After a good few minutes Molly finally broke away and looked up at him.

"I love you too." 

The detective unable to contain his smile put a hand on her cheek and kisses her softly again. 

"Tom..."

Molly mumbled against Sherlock's lips.

"My name's Sherlock, don't worry you'll get the hang of it." 

Sherlock teased, which made Molly respond a nervous giggle. 

"No, I've got to tell Tom, before this continues." 

Molly pulled away and gave Sherlock a smile. 

"I'll be back, wait for me." 

"Of course." 

Several hours gone, Sherlock stayed sat in his bedroom waiting patiently to hear news from Molly about what would be happening next. Everyone had gone home and it was now dark, his window was open, all he could hear was the wind and occasional car that drove past at this hour.

Although he heard a car park on the street, he heard the 221B door open and softly close, he heard the soft footsteps coming up the stairs and into the flat. 

He could hear the small gentle movements heading through the lounge, heading slowly through the empty kitchen. He heard her come to the door, standing ready to greet her, for better or for worse. 

Wasn't long until the door opened, she looked into the darkened room to see Sherlock stood, waiting for her. She looked him over, wearing the same clothes, his hair in the same mess she left it, clearly he hadn't left his room since she left, waiting for him, waiting for the news. 

After a moment of pure silence and intense eye contact Molly lifted up her hand, ring free, that's all Sherlock needed to see, rushing over to her, picking her up and kissing her as if his life depended on it. 

The same passionate kiss between them, the same love and devotion he showed her earlier in the day, holding her tightly to his chest, one hand on her cheek and neck. Their soft lips moulding together in perfect motion, gentle and tender mixed with passion and desire. Pulling away for a moment, placing her on her feet but not letting her go just yet, burying his face into her neck, taking in this moment. 

"Thank you Molly, for giving me a chance." 

"I love you, you plonker, always have, always will."

With that, they kissed again.


End file.
